


A Day in the Life of Four

by Koolkitty9



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Four-centric, Gen, Slice of Life, Unspecified Setting, day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolkitty9/pseuds/Koolkitty9
Summary: A day in the life of the Hero of Men/Four/Minish, on his adventure with the eight other heroes who share his same name.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	A Day in the Life of Four

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write for this fandom, but I had a LOT of fun with this fic, I hope I wrote these boys well and gave them justice. I hope you enjoy it!! <3

_ “Shouldn’t we be up?”  
_

_ “No.” _

_ “Who’s all awake?” _

_ “Everyone but Red.” _

_ “Blue, wake him up.” _

_ "Oh hell no." _

_ "Okay...Vio, you do it.” _

_ "I’m busy.” _

_ “Fine, I’ll do it!” Green shook his head as he walked over to his brother, “Oh, Redddddd,” He sang, “it’s time to wake uppp!” _

* * *

Four groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, the conversations in his head slowly dying down as Red woke up. He covered his eyes as the beams of sunlight hit his face, he rolled over in his bed roll as he rubbed at his eyes.

What time did he even fall asleep last night? He remembered Vio waking up sometime in the middle of the night, when Time swapped Twilight for watch. 

Four slowly sat up and blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the morning light. He stretched his arms up and looked around, a few of the others were already awake and were talking quietly amongst themselves.  
  
The smaller hero crawled out of his blankets and cleaned his area up before walking over to the group.  
  
“Morning!” Wild smiled as he looked up from the pot of food he was preparing.  
Four nodded, “Good morning, what’s for breakfast today?”  
  
“Honey crepes.” The scarred hero replied and Four smiled, “Sounds great.”  
  
Legend glared at Warriors, who was sitting across from him, “Nothing to say, huh?”  
  
“What’s the competition now?” Wild questioned and Warriors rolled his eyes, “No competition, yet. We haven’t figured it out.”  
  
Wind looked over at Legend, “Oh! Oh!”  
“Huh?”  
  
“You two should have a competition of who can hit the most targets!”  
  
“Did that yesterday.”  
  
“Oh.” Wind made a face, “Hmmm, I mean, you could...” He put a hand to his chin, “What  _ haven’t _ you done?”  
  
Four shook his head, “They haven’t tried just seeing who will stay quiet the longest.”  
  
Legend rolled his eyes and looked at Four, “And you would know a thing or two about staying quiet, right?”  
  
Four laughed, “I’ll have you know, I just like sticking to my own thoughts.”  
  
“What, like you have entire conversations in your head?”  
  
_ “He has no idea.”  _ Green spoke and Red laughed,  _ “I think we have great conversations! I liked that one when we told the others about the giant octorok_ _!”_

 _  
“Then Legend laughed at us.” _ Blue spat,  _ “Damn bastard.”  
  
“Language.” _

Four shook his head, “I can’t help it, who’s a better listener than yourself?”  
  
Wild nodded, “He has a point, Legend. I mean, who else would agree with you wanting to do the craziest things? If I asked Twi if I could jump off a cliff to see what’s below, he’d tell me no! I’d tell myself, yes.”

Legend looked at him. “You’ve seriously done that?”  
  
“Yeah!” Wild laughed, “I love exploring off the beaten path. You find so many stones left unturned.” He sighed happily, “Best times, you should try it.”  
  
Four shook his head, “Sounds great, but I’d rather not become lost.”  
  
“Lost? You’re just finding new roads!” Wild laughed, “’Rule and I love going places without maps.”  
  
“Then, you get in trouble for getting lost.” Four shook his head and Wild sighed, “Come on, Four, where’s your sense of adventure?”  
  
“Lost it during my last one.” 

* * *

By the afternoon, they had started walking once more. They had eaten lunch, packed up and left. 

Time said, they were aiming to find a village by evening. The group had ended up in a time which none had recognized. Four hoped they’d end up in his Hyrule soon. They were last in Legend’s Hyrule before they were thrown somewhere else. 

_ “Once we get home, I bet Dot will be excited to meet our new friends!”  
  
“Yeah...maybe we’ll get lucky and we’ll end up home tomorrow.”  
  
“Vio, how likely will it be that we get to our place again?” _

_ “Hmm... before I would have said a one in nine chance, but I believe, we have a one in ten chance to end up in our Hyrule.” _

_ " _ _ So, a one in ten...?”  _ Green repeated _  
  
“Yes.” _

Four sighed softly as they walked, he let the conversation continue in his head and it slowly started to die down. He looked down at the green grass as the sunlight filled the area.

Hyrule looked up at Sky, “Do you think we’ll find a village soon?”  
  
Sky smiled, “I believe so, usually when we get to giant clearings, we’re getting closer.”

Wind looked back at them, “Good, I’m getting hungry!”  
  
“We just ate two hours ago.” Legend raised an eyebrow, “We’ve only been walking for an hour.”

Wind shrugged and Wild laughed, “We’ll eat lunch soon, I promise.”  
  
Four looked up, getting out of his thoughts as Time spoke, “I see a village up ahead.”  
  
“Finally!” The youngest hero spoke, “I’m just glad to be somewhere!”  
  
_ “He’s just as excitable as Red gets.” _

_ “We’d get along so well.”  _

F our smiled at his thoughts and Time looked at the group, “Come along. Be on your best behavior at least, we don’t need to be kicked out of town for anything.” As he spoke, the nine boys walked to the village entrance. 

“Like that one time?” Wild asked innocently and Time sighed, “Yes, Wild. Like that one time.”  
  
“Aw,” Wind groaned, “but it was so funny when Wild ran into that shop with a fire rod!”  
  
“It was a bomb shop, Wind!” Legend groaned as he smacked his forehead, “By the Goddesses, that would have killed us all.” 

Wind huffed, “Well, if there is a bomb shop, I’d like to go in, please.” 

“Alright,” Twilight spoke as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Time and I can go in with you, if there is one.”  
  
Four looked on at the group and Hyrule looked at him, “Should we split up into groups?”  
  
“Eh, might as well.” Four shrugged and looked at Time, who simply nodded, “Meet back up at the square in an hour. We’ll hopefully have a room at an inn and Wild will be done cooking by that time.”

The boys nodded and each separated into their own little groups, Four with Hyrule and Sky. Legend and Warriors together, and then Wind with Time, Twilight, and Wild. 

Sky hummed, “Let’s go look around, maybe we can figure out where we’re at?”  
  
Four nodded, “Sounds good to me.”  


* * *

The boys laughed as they sat in their room of the inn, the room was set aglow by their lanterns. Wind was sitting front and center, telling his story about what happened in the bomb shop.

“He thought Time was my dad!” Wind threw his hands up above his head as he scoffed, “The shopkeeper was like “sir, are you sure your son can buy that many bombs?” Then, Time looked at him and replied “Sir, he’s not my son”.” The youngest boy laughed hard, “Then, he went through Twilight and Wild, asking if I was their son or brother! He wouldn’t take no for an answer, he kept pushing for one of them to say I was related to them!”

“Did you get the bombs?” Four asked as he leaned forward and Wind smirked, “Well duh! I had to give Wild the money. The guy wouldn’t let me buy them.”  
  
“So, who has them then?” Warriors asked and Twilight sighed, “I do.” He shook his head, “I’ll give him his bombs tomorrow.” 

Wind stuck his tongue out at the ranch hand, “You’re no fun! I wasn’t going to do anything with them yet! I’ll have you know! I once raided a bomb shop on Windfall Island!”  
  
Time shook his head, “Oh? A pirate like you knows no mercy, huh?”  
  
Wind smiled, “You’re damn straight!”  
  
“Language!”  
  
“So,” Wild looked up from his slate, “did you guys get anything fun?” He asked and Warriors held up a small bag of rupees and smiled smugly, “I won a bet.”  
  
Legend growled, “Asshole.” He muttered as he crossed his arms as Warriors smirked, “I won fair and square.”  
  
“You never win these bets!” The Veteran called, “I think you cheated!”

“How could I have cheated?!”  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“I bet Legend that he couldn’t bargain the price lower for this ring he wanted, and he wasn’t able to.”  
  
“Damned shopkeeper wanted two-hundred fifty rupees for an enhanced power ring!” The Hylian spat, “It’s ridiculous!”  
  
“Seems normal to me.” Wild explained and Legend huffed, “Highway robbery! Isn’t worth more than seventy-five!”

Four shook his head and looked back down as he pulled a book from his bag. He looked at the small note in Vio’s handwriting, that was acting as a bookmark,  _ “Blue is such an idiot, tried to argue with Twilight, I shut him up right away.”  _   
  
Four smiled, of course Blue would do something like that. He’d argue with a brick wall if he could. Luckily, Green was usually at the front, controlling his every actions and tongue. Sometimes, Blue would try to push himself out, especially while talking to Legend and Warriors. Meanwhile, Red and Vio would usually stay out of it, unless they were needed.

The Smithy looked up as Hyrule walked over and sat down next to him, “We didn’t do much.” The Traveler spoke, “we just window shopped. Things were too expensive for what they were.”  
  
“HAH!” Legend spoke as he pointed a finger out at Warriors, “I told you!” To which Warriors just rolled his eyes, “Those prices were stupidly high!”

Four looked over at Sky, who had fallen asleep in the corner of the room shortly after they had eaten dinner. The Hero of Four looked back down at his book and began to read.

Eventually, Wind’s excited chatter had slowly started to calm down, along with everyone else’s voices.

Four closed his eyes for a moment as he thought,  _ “Is it about that time?”  
  
“Can’t we at least read a chapter of the non-boring book?”  
  
“Red, you’ll never get up in the morning if we do.”  
  
“What’s wrong with the book I was reading?”  
  
“It’s boring, like you, Vio!”  
  
“Oh, I thought someone as mature as you, Blue, would love it.”  
  
“I swear I’ll punch you!”  
  
“Can we not argue!?”  
  
“Enough!” _

Four groaned as he felt his head began to pound, they haven’t argued like that in a while. He rubbed his temples and sighed as he closed his book.  _ “Maybe in the morning, guys.”  
  
“Aww.”  
  
“Sorry, Red.”  
  
“It’s okay, Green!”  _

Four nodded and looked over at his bed roll, yeah, it was time for bed. He really needed rest, hopefully tomorrow wouldn’t be so...loud in his head.

The shortest hero turned to his lantern that was sitting beside him, he turned the valve down and blew the shortening flame out.    
  
Maybe tomorrow they’d wake up and be transported into his Hyrule... yeah...he’d like that very much.


End file.
